


Hurting You

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [15]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Consent Issues, Dark, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of partying and drinking leads to Tyler getting much more than expected from Reid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurting You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting all caught up with this. This one was half written five months ago, half written in October, and the one following this was written this past week. Updates will also be slower after the next one, but they'll be recent, at least. Yes, I have an undying love for this verse, and I've never really stopped working on it since I started.

Tonight had been surprisingly fun. Tyler hadn’t actually expected to have a good time going out drinking with Reid and Chase-nor did he have any idea what Chase had done so that no one seemed to remember that Reid had died. Tyler didn’t care though; he wasn’t going to question it. 

They’d hit up a party on the beach and spent hours there. It reminded Tyler of how things used to be, before everything had been fucked up. He’d spent a good chunk of time either being flirted with or watching Reid flirt with just about every pretty girl there. He’d been tense at first, anxious and anticipating something bad, but after the first few beers, he’d loosened up. He’d even been able to joke around with Chase, like they were friends instead of whatever they actually were.

Then Tyler and Reid had gotten a little _too_ drunk, the kind of drunk where instead of flirting with chicks, Reid was all over Tyler. The younger didn’t exactly have any complaints about that, which meant that it was ultimately up to Chase to drag them away from the party and get them into the back seat of Tyler’s Hummer. As the most sober of the three of them, Chase drove them all home while _somehow_ , Reid and Tyler managed to _not_ rip each other’s clothes off in the back seat. They actually managed to wait until they were home.

Though getting through the door was an adventure in itself considering Tyler’s sudden inability to walk properly. Reid had to practically carry him through the door, while the both of them were laughing so hard that they could barely stand. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Tyler kept expecting something to change, maybe for Chase to hurt him again or something. The only thing that Chase did though was help Reid get Tyler up to his room, with Tyler leaning against the both of them and giggling helplessly.

They ended up falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, and it was only after Chase had caught his breath that he extracted himself from the other two. When he left, he closed the door behind him and Reid took that as a cue to pull Tyler close, nuzzling against his neck. Tyler had stopped laughing by now at least, and was just taking deep breaths. It was a little hard to focus on calming down though when Reid was kissing his neck like that, hands wandering across his body. Then again, considering how they’d been at the party and during the drive home, maybe Tyler didn’t want to actually _calm down_.

It sure as hell didn’t seem like Reid wanted to. The blond was working on making a mark on Tyler’s neck, and by now he’d wormed his hands up under his shirt, gloved palms gilding across his stomach and ribs. To think there’d been a time when Tyler had thought those gloves were stupid. That was before he’d found out how _good_ they felt in intimate places, though-or maybe Reid was just that good.

A shiver ran down his spine and his back arched slightly as Reid’s nails scraped over his ribs. Reid’s teeth grazed against his neck, one hand drifting down to press against his hip-the right one, against his brand. A wave of Power rolled over him, his cock starting to harden at the pleasure. Well, that decided that. Urgently, Tyler started tugging at Reid’s jacket and shirt, trying to get them off. It was only with some reluctance that Reid actually pulled away from Tyler’s neck to assist with this endeavor. After the blond’s jacket and shirt had been removed and then thrown across the room, Tyler’s was next to follow.

His shirt hadn’t even hit the floor before Reid was kissing him, a hard, desperate kiss that left Tyler breathless. He knew what it meant, as he ran his hand through blond hair; it meant that Reid wanted him-and bad. He never _had_ been able to deny Reid anything, and he certainly wouldn’t right now, not when Tyler wanted it just as much. He fumbled with Reid’s pants, trying to get them undone, but with how drunk he was, Tyler couldn’t exactly manage to be coordinated. He groaned in frustration only to have Reid chuckle against his lips.

“Looks like you’re having a _hard_ time there, baby boy,” he said.

The double meaning was not lost on Tyler, especially not with his pointed look to Tyler’s crotch. And that _smirk_.

“You do it, then,” Tyler said, dropping his hands away.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Not like Reid was that much more coordinated. After he got his pants undone he almost still couldn’t get them off because he had to deal with his shoes first. Tyler was sure that, after the fact, if they even remembered any of this, they would look back and laugh. Right now it was just frustrating. Alright, so maybe it was amusing too to watch Reid hop around and curse as he tried to struggle out of his shoes without falling over. Tyler decided to save him the trouble of a repeat performance and slipped out of his own sneakers, dropping them to the floor while he waited.

At long last, Reid managed to defeat both his shoes and pants without injury, and then took a moment to try and regain his composure. At least Tyler had a nice view to admire for now. Composed again, Reid fished the lube out of his jeans pocket before going back over to the bed. He eyed up Tyler’s pants-way too many clothes left still-and set to work on getting them off. Except, while one hand got the button undone, his other cupped Tyler through his pants, squeezing and rubbing his palm against him. Tyler groaned, biting his lower lip as he reflexively arched his hips. The blond smirked, pressing down with the heel of his palm, feeling Tyler’s hard cock through the material of his jeans.

“ _Reid_ ,” Tyler whined, his head tilted back and his eyes half closed.

“What was that?” Reid smirked.

“You know _what_ ,” Tyler said with another groan, this one more frustrated than the first.

“Fine, fine,” Reid relented, but he was still smirking.

He tugged down the zipper on Tyler’s pants and after that shimmied them down his hips. Seconds later, they too were tossed across the room. While Tyler watched, eyes now wide open instead of half closed, Reid ducked down, pressing kisses against the younger boy’s stomach. Hands skimming over his hips, he worked his way down slowly-frustratingly slowly. Tyler’s breath caught in his chest as Reid shot him a wicked grin right before he kissed the head of Tyler’s cock. A shiver ran down his spine, that shiver turning into a shudder when Reid took the head of his cock in his mouth. Tyler’s hips arched instinctively as he closed his eyes. Reid might have been drunk, but he still knew what to do with his mouth and hands to get Tyler writhing beneath him.

When Reid slid two slicked up fingers into him, somewhere along the line having popped open the bottle of lube, Tyler almost didn’t notice at first when, at the same time, Reid took his mouth away from his cock. Tyler’s breath caught in his throat and he groaned, hips moving against Reid’s hand while the blond worked on stretching him. Reid was impatient; Tyler could tell. His motions were hurried, not as thorough and careful as he would have been otherwise. Tyler would have told him that there was no rush, except he couldn’t focus on words long enough to get the sentence out, not with Reid’s fingers playing over the tattoo on his hip.

He whined softly when Reid withdrew his fingers from his hole, feeling empty now, but shortly after that, the blond replaced his fingers with his equally slick cock. He went slowly, at least, easing the head past tight muscles, his hands on Tyler’s hips to hold him still even as the youngest squirmed. After that, though, it was one quick thrust to slide home, making Tyler hiss between his teeth, the sound lost under Reid’s groan. It was alright though; Tyler adjusted to this, his breath coming short and quick with need.

Things were going a little fast, but Tyler was drunk and relaxed and things weren’t nearly as painful as they could have been if he was sober and tense. As it was, it felt good to have Reid inside of him, whether it had been rushed or not. Reid rolled his hips against Tyler’s, getting a groan from the younger boy. Tyler didn’t have any time to get impatient or to have to tell Reid to _move_ , because the blond was continuing to be in a hurry, it seemed. He settled his hands on Tyler’s hips, fingers pressing against the pentagram as he held him in place, and then Reid started to thrust into him. He started off slow, which was fine with Tyler since he was still getting used to the penetration, but it didn’t stay that way for long.

His movements grew quick and hard, and Tyler fisted his hands in the sheets to try and hold himself still. Breathless moans and soft cries escaped his lips and each sound he made seemed to encourage Reid more. The rhythm the blond had set up never faltered or slowed. He groaned when Tyler shifted, muscles tightening around him. At this rate, neither of them were going to last for very much longer. Reid gripped Tyler’s hips tighter, his thrusts growing harder and rougher, starting to edge more towards painful than pleasant.

Tyler gasped in a breath, shooting Reid a sharp look. He was all for rough sex every now and then, but there _was_ such a thing as _too_ rough, and they were well on their way towards it.

“Reid,” Tyler started, in between sounds that were half-pain half-pleasure.

The blond acted like he hadn’t even heard him, shifting Tyler’s hips for a better angle.

“ _Reid_!” he tried again, wincing a bit this time.

He untangled his hands from the sheets, raising them to Reid’s shoulders. Tyler just needed him to ease up, to slow down for a bit. This was getting to be too much and there was only so much that the brand could do to balance out the growing pain. He curled his fingers around Reid’s shoulders, trying to push him back or shake him, anything to get his attention. The last thing that Tyler expected from Reid was an annoyed growl, which was exactly what he ended up getting. He moved his hands from Tyler’s hips, leaving red marks on his skin, and took both of the younger boy’s hands in his own. He pinned Tyler’s hands down over his head, leaning down over him, and used the change of position to move harder and deeper inside of him.

A whimper escaped Tyler’s lips and he closed his eyes tightly. His mind was too drunk, too sluggish, to even think about Using to get Reid off of him. After all, it had been _so long_ since he’d even _had_ his Power, and he hadn’t even really thought to Use it since he’d had it back. Maybe he was afraid that Chase would take it away from him if he did. Besides that, Reid had never hurt him before, had never done anything to even make him uncomfortable, but this was… was he just that drunk or was it because of whatever Chase had done to him? Tyler didn’t want to believe that Reid was capable of this on his own; it must be because of Chase.

He strained against Reid, trying to twist his hands free, but Reid held on tighter, digging his fingers into the backs of Tyler’s hands, making him wince. There was a burning, stinging pain, but from how Reid’s rhythm was starting to falter, his hips stuttering, he was nearing his limit. He couldn’t make out what Reid was muttering under his breath, the words quick and low, but knowing Reid it was probably something dirty. He only lasted a few more strokes before he came, his voice breaking in a long, low moan.

Tyler didn’t even care that Reid seemed completely unaware of _his_ needs, that Tyler hadn’t come. He was still too surprised over what had just happened, and hurt, too. Not just physically, but emotionally. He _loved_ Reid, Reid was his best friend, his safety, his comfort. He trusted Reid and now… He winced, hissing between his teeth when Reid pulled out. Reid didn’t seem to notice that either as he flopped over next to Tyler, but he _did_ pull him in for a surprisingly gentle kiss.

“You alright?” he asked.

Tyler hesitated. Maybe Reid had realized what he’d done, maybe he felt guilty about it now. At length, he nodded. “Yeah.” No. He really wasn’t. He was hurting and he was sure that he would be sore for days.

He looked away, taking a deep breath. He hadn’t even realized that he was shaking until right now. Shifting a bit, he tried to get comfortable, tried to work the cramps out of his hands. “Reid-” he looked over, but stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Reid was already asleep. Tyler exhaled slowly, looking up at the ceiling. This was _not_ alright.


End file.
